Melodia
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Au][Reylo] No sabía como habían llegado a esa situación, pero ya sufría las consecuencias de ello. ¿dejaría que el amor venciera o se separaría?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas por si un queso:**

 _Alternative Universe Reylo._

* * *

Se sentó encima de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó para liberar toda la frustración que tenía encima: rabia, impotencia y mucho dolor. Nunca pensó que la situación iba a llegar a ese límite. De toda esa pelea interna salieron varias lágrimas que no pudo contener, lagrimas que quemaban su cara. Se hacía daño en la manos de tanto apretárselas. De sus propios gritos no escuchaba los portazos y esa voz suplicando que la abriera. Su voz ya estaba rota. Jamás volvería a abrirle una sola puerta, pues ya había cerrado la última que quedaba abierta.

Se masajeo la zona adolorida de forma suave con la yema de los dedos. Sin duda, aquella marca iba a durar mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Quizás tendría la suerte de taparlo con maquillaje. Pero, ni con un kilo de la mejor base podría tapar toda la decepción que sentía por aquella persona.

No sabia a partir de que momento todo aquello había empezado. Si cerraba los ojos y lo pensaba detenidamente, no encontraba un momento que la hiciera pensar que todo aquello tuviera un origen directo y preciso. No había más que pedazos de momentos incomodos que dejo pasar y se juntaron para ser esa gran bola de desgracia que cargaba, pesada solo por sentimientos negativos que nunca creyó que aparecerían.

Todo en un principio eran sonrisas tímidas y miradas furtivas llenas de interés en un centro pequeño como era el colegio. Los pasillos se volvían vacios, sin alumnos ruidosos, cuando notaban la presencia de la persona querida. Todo se volvía pequeño e insignificante cuando se sentaban al lado en aquellas silenciosas tardes de biblioteca. Secretas cortas citas para conocerse. El parque, sentados al lado del río su primer tímido beso. Separados por enseñanzas diferentes unidos en todos los momentos posibles ya fuera persona o teléfono. Retozar en la hierba apartados de la gente. Fotos que nunca tocarían la luz y tendrían un estúpido mensaje cariñoso. Pequeñas muestras de amor con cualquier cosa. Negación de los padres a verlos juntos. Amigos con habladurías y rumores falsos. Celos.

Eran la pareja perfecta y se habían dejado romper por tantos desperfectos que dolía. A ella le dio igual que sus padres no los aceptaran por la edad y el pasado que se había labrado. A él le daba igual que ella cargara con ese impuesto pasado.

Pero el amor no lo era todo como decían las canciones. Ese amor había que alimentarlo con el bien y no dejarlo llenar de polvo. Maldijo no haberlo cuidado y que el no pusiera de su parte para cuidarla. No podía negar que estaban pagando ese error fatal por la terquedad y el orgullo que fácilmente los invadía.

Pensó en como habían llegado los dos a vivir juntos en esa casa alquilada, ella estudiando y trabajando y él solo trabajando. No podía olvidar esos primeros días en los que la música de la radio invadía la casa, intentaba cocinar para los dos, las tareas repartidas, algunos pequeños roces de convivencia por algo mal planeado, intentar pagar al día todas las cuentas... Era una mezcla de sueño y pesadilla donde vivir cada día en esa casa era vivir con una canción cada día.

 _I Fall in Love too Easily_

Sonaba suave, casi dulce mientras veía como su hombre intentaba agasajarla con una cena que se veía pedida por la aplicación del móvil y lo abiertas que estaban las ventanas para disipar el humo de quemado. Luz suave para un momento en el que, irremediablemente volvían a enamorarse, con suaves y sinceras palabras.

 _I Cant Help Falling in Love_

Ella estaba molesta por una de sus ausencias injustificadas, pero el intentó arreglar la situación con un paseo arreglado con helados y una sencillez digna de aquellos días de instituto, pero lleno de dulzor. Las fotos que se sacaron ella los guardó con gran cariño en un álbum.

 _Broken Strings_

Es última canción había sonado esa misma mañana. Ella estaba molesta, él no había llegado a dormir como en otra noche. Ella llamó a uno de sus amigos para que le hiciera un pequeño favor. Cuando él llegó, malinterpreto todo a saber porque. En un momento dado, todo se volvieron gritos y acusaciones. Lo sentía mucho por Poe, él no se merecía ver ese chico que tenía delante: ese monstruo del que había oido hablar.

La caída de toda la fantasía imperfecta dolía mucho.

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron y ella decidió ducharse en el baño para quitarse esa Rey llorona que había delante del espejo. Ella no era débil, tenía un fuerte carácter, pero ante el amor, era un completo helado: simplemente se derretía. En ese momento bajo el plato de la ducha se preguntó si Ben veía su relación con los mismos ojos, si sentía esa gran intensidad y si tenía realmente una gran confianza como ella sentía con él. Debía pensar con claridad, pues en una discusión se decían tantas cosas sin pensar, movidos por el descontrol no se pensaba totalmente y solo se buscaba herirse mutuamente. Pensó si debía dejarse llevar por el orgullo y dejar que las cosas se separaran finalmente de esa forma tan desagradable o le abría su corazón una vez más. No podía, había algo dentro de ella que no le permitía, sería el haberla herido de tal forma, con palabras y agarrones, que hacía perder cualquier sentimiento.

Nada más salir de la ducha, pudo escuchar la música, podía reconocer esa canción a kilometros:

 _Love me Again._

Pero no salió. Se mantuvo encerrada en aquella habitación, escuchando la canción sentada en aquella cama hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella y se durmió. Aquel sueño era lo que más necesitaba.

Al día siguiente se despertó sola y helada. se cambió a un chandal azul y se sorprendió el pestazo a alcohol que tenía el salón. Ben no tenía el hábito de beber tanto, más si al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar. La radio se escuchaba lejana, donde el locutor daba paso a una sencilla canción sencilla que no pudo identificar. Pensó en las soluciones más drásticas que se le ocurrían. Separarse sin decir nada. Agarrar la maleta y marcharse sin dar una mínima explicación. Esperar para enfrentarlo. Romper todo recuerdo hermoso que habían construido.

El cambio de canción hizo que cambiara completamente de actitud y citara a su amigo Dameron en el parque. No podía resistirse a las piezas de Yimura, sobre todo _River Flows in You._ Le pidió perdón y consejo. Él solo supo decirle "sigue tu corazón", consejo totalmente inutil, pues su corazón estaba completamente confuso. Intentó hacerle casi, dejar que cada paso, esa paz que le daba el parque, la inundara y aclarase toda la tormenta. Se había olvidado de la causa, pero no del dolor, y eso era un gran impedimento para todo. Todos esos sentimientos negativos, malamente, habían nublado ese amor y positivo que sentía por su pareja. Estaba decidida a seguir ese camino que llevaba a la separación con su primer hombre. No se sentía totalmente preparada, grandes dudas azotaban, pero estaba completamente cegada a esa famosa frase de " _All you need is love"._

 _What Hurts the most._

El final de esa triste canción se podía escuchar en el rellano. Dudo entre entrar y encararse a ese destino o salir corriendo hasta que él se marchara del piso. Huir como quien iba a por tabaco. No. Debía ser esa Rey fuerte y encararse a Ben Solo.

 _Say Something._

Otra triste canción que no hacía má que darle ganas de llorar. Un fuerte olor a hamburguesa inundó sus fosas nasales y se dejó llevar a la mesa. Él estaba arrepentido y dispuesto a que ese desagradable incidente no pudiera repetirse, pero si ella quería, la dejaba marchar. No. No era lo que ella quería. No quería dejarlo marchar. Pero las palabras no querían salir, estaban atoradas en su garganta. Quería gritar que se quedara con ella, que no la dejara sola y que se enfrentaran a lo que llegaba con esa actitud que arrastraban desde alocados adolescentes. Necesitaba decirselo, gritarselo. Pero simplemente las palabras no salían. El dolor regresaba a ella con gran fuerza cuando vio como cogía su chaqueta para marcharse. No podía dejarlo marchar, debía moverse, pero cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que lo acercara a la puerta, era como si el número fuera mucho mayor, y los separaran definitivamente oceanos y no centimentros. Solo podía pensar en desesperación.

\- No me dejes- pudo decirle finalmente, haciendo que Ben sonriera y la atrapara entre sus brazos, firmando ese pacto silencioso con un suave beso.

Ambos sabían que no iba a ser nada fácil, nada era de color de rosa, pero por amor, valia la pena intentarlo.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Ya tenía ganas de hablar de angustia y Reylo. No se, el gusanillo. La segunda parte será el final, porque no creo que esto deba excederse mucho._

 _Las canciones que nombro existen, buscadlas en el fabuloso mundo de Youtube_

 _¡Happy Star Wars Day!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ella estaba en cada canción. Ella estaba en cada sonido. No podía dejar de escucharla, pensarla y recordarla aunque los dividieran ciento once océanos. Estaba muy dentro de él.

 _Never let you go_

Todo era loco, caótico, surrealista, jamás hubiera creído que iba a necesitar tanto de su Rey. En el momento en que compartieron miradas de jóvenes, supo que todas y cada una de las palabras de las novelas que había leído y canciones que había escuchado eran reales: el amor era algo capaz de hacerlo el ser más idiota de la galaxia. Intentó ser racional y pedir ayuda a su madre. Nada. Ni siquiera aceptaba a la chica. Le dio igual, quería intentarlo como fuera. Que toda su vida girara en torno a ella. Ben Solo era consciente que se había perdido en sus propios sentimientos, pero, como él mismo se decía "valía la pena por verla sonreír". Era un romántico en potencia que se camuflaba a vista de los mortales como su amigo Hux para que no se burlaran de él. Porque casi siempre se dejaba ganar por el orgullo y se cortaba para no expresarlo todo.

Entonces, ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese estado?

Creyó que lo había hecho todo bien. Que ambos tenían una confianza mutua y a pesar de no contar con todo un mundo de color de rosa como en las películas, se amaban con fuerza. No. No había un momento clave para que todo se rompiera. Nada tan fuerte pasaba de la noche a la mañana. Si pensaba, tumbado en ese sofá, quizás eran por sus celos. No podía negar que era un celoso, pues ella solo tenía una amiga mujer y los dos de los cuales Poe era el que por le caía. Siempre pensó que era el prototipo de hombre (un pasado perfecto, a diferencia del suyo) que sus padres querían para ella, pero decidió no confesárselo, pues finalmente estaba en sus brazos. Y no podía negar que Phasma pasando información de lo que fuera era perfecta, pues le había dado algunos chivatazos de pretendientes hacía ella (cosa que ella no sabía) y le daba una rabia increíble. Quizás las veces que no llegaba por estar con sus imbéciles sin darle justificación.

Se golpeo repetidas veces. Nunca debió pegarla, aunque fuera por ese imbécil. Alguien que amaba no pegaba a la persona amada. Jamás. Y él lo había hecho. No se merecía su perdón.

Necesitaba relajarse, pensar en como cada día iba a alimentar y renovar ese amor que tenía antes de que se volviera pura obsesión.

 _Maps_

Después de ese reinicio, supo que todo no estaba como antes. La radio sonaba todas las mañanas, tenían casi esa misma rutina con un toque más adolescente por los mensajes en el móvil. Rey estaba más a la defensiva, aun se estaba recuperando de las heridas y no podía culparla, las del corazón tardaban más. Pero necesitaba ver a la Rey de antes, la que disfrutaba cada canción que sonaba por todo el piso.

¿No estaba tan dispuesta a ello?

Las dudas entraron como gusanos, comiendo de nuevo toda confianza. ¿Seguía hablando con su mejor amigo? ¿sus padres la estaban convenciendo para que lo abandonara? ¿Algún compañero de su último año? Tantas dudas no eran nada buenas, resentían ese espíritu por cambiar.

Todo el rato era lo mismo. Como la pescadilla que se mordía la cola. Su terquedad y orgullo con los celos lo mataban lentamente. Y lo peor, no hacía nada por cambiarlo más que sintonizar todas las mañanas las canciones. Era un soberano imbécil.

\- Rey, ¿Estas bien?- ella asintió pero su cara mostro lo contrario- Marcaré cita con tu médico

\- Tranquilo, esto se pasará solo

\- Confía en mi, por favor

 _Total Eclipse of the Heart_

No negaba que se amaban, solo que, irremediablemente, por orgullo, terquedad y resentimiento, se estaban alejando irremediablemente. Estaba cerca, pero lejos. Besos con cariño, pero fríos. No podía permitirlo más, pero cuando ella guardaba y estaba abierta a todo, él no, y viceversa. Eran dos auténticos idiotas.

\- Rey, ya no aguanto más todo esto- le dijo una noche finalmente- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para estar bien?- ella solo desvió la mirada- Rey, por favor, aun podemos salvar esto

\- ¿Se puede rescatar una melodía que has roto? No, solo queda hacer una nueva... pero no estoy dispuesta, Ben. Te quiero, te amo, pero mi confianza, todo, esta roto. No creo que pueda seguir adelante con nuestra relación

Ella abandono la mesa y se encerró una vez más en la habitación. Golpeó la puerta, le suplicó que lo dejara entrar, pero ella hizo caso omiso. Podía amenazar con marcharse de verdad y ver, como en la vez anterior, ella se negara a su abandono. Pero sería jugar con sus sentimientos, un chantaje emocional que solo crearía odio entre los dos. Sería muy doloroso odiar a quien un día amaste. No quería admitir que ese fuera su final, quería luchar y tener un final como en las canciones o libros para adolescentes.

Se sentó delante de la puerta y empezó a cantar una de sus tantas queridas canciones, deseando que la letra llegara al corazón de su amada Rey.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Dolor para la OTP~ Las canciones existen y estan en YT_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima_


End file.
